El niño de los ojos grises
by Duminna
Summary: Hace ya cinco años de eso, las cosas han cambiado, y las personas también. Y pensar que Malfoy tenía sentimientos... Qué ingenua era en aquellos tiempos. ¿Cómo podía pensar que un niño de 10 años...? No me gustaría darle la satisfacción de que sepa que pienso todo el día en él...
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

La humedad se notaba aquella tarde de invierno. La lluvia mojaba las calles de Londres; que, a causa de la llovizna de esta mañana, el agua ya había formado charcos. Charcos en los que los niños saltaban y se mojaban los zapatos nuevos. Ella no, ella era diferente, la diferente hija de los Granger, que como cada año en navidad, salían a comprar unos cuantos regalos para el árbol de Navidad.

Torpemente, Hermione, que hoy cumplía 10 años, seguía a sus padres hasta el final de la calle.

-¿Has visto eso mamá? ¡Es enorme el árbol! ¡Qué bonitas las luces!

La chica se quedó mirando ese pino en la rotonda de la calle. Lleno de luces rosas, rojas, azules... Iluminaba todos los pisos que lo rodeaban. -¿Cuánto podría medir eso? 10 metros como mínimo- rondaba en la mente de la castaña. Ella no era como las demás niñas de su clase. Normalmente a las niñas de diez años les gustaba ir a jugar al parque después de una tarde de deberes, recibir regalos, salir de vez en cuando al cine… sin embargo, ella se conformaba con un par libros y toda una tarde libre.

-¡Mira papá! ¡Es la estrella de nuestro árbol!- Hermione se giró rápidamente para enseñarle a su padre el pico del árbol, pero se quedó petrificada cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no estaban allí. Era demasiado inteligente para ir corriendo hacia la dirección equivocada, así que se quedó quieta donde estaba. Blanca como una sábana.

Tenía que haberle hecho caso a su madre, la mayoría de las niñas de hoy en día tienen su propio móvil. Pero a ella no le parecía bueno que a su edad ya estuviera hablando con sus amigas toda una tarde, como hacían las allí chicas de su edad.

Dio un par de pasos indecisa. La gente la golpeaba al pasar, estaba en mitad de la larga calle. Así que se apartó para no sufrir más empujones de bolsas enormes, llenas de regalos envueltos en papel azul con copos de nieve dibujados.

Cerró su paraguas y se metió bajo el gran árbol.

Desde allí observaba los zapatos elegantes que caminaban por la acera, y los altos tacones llenos de gotas de agua. No pensaba moverse de allí, no tenía el valor suficiente para tan siquiera dar un par de pasos en la carretera.

Apretó sus piernas contra ella y escondió la cabeza entre las rodillas. No levantó la mirada ni una sola vez. Sólo echó una mirada a una madre y su hijo. La madre tenía el pelo castaño oscuro. Pero el niño era rubio, muy rubio, y tenía los ojos grises.

La castaña sintió mariposas en el estómago al mirarle a los ojos. Aunque la mujer no parara de darle collejas. Sentía lo que aquellas chicas de los libros.

-¡Quédate aquí! ¡Quieto! ¿Vale?- le chillaba la madre. El chico empezó a gruñir y a imitar su voz mientras se alejaba aquella mujer.

La castaña no pudo evitar soltar una risita floja.

-No te rías, que las collejas me las llevo yo…- le dijo el niño a Hermione mientras se agachaba y se arrastraba hasta al lado de la castaña, bajo el árbol -¿por qué estás aquí?

-Bueno, me he perdido… estaba con mis padres hace un segundo, y los he perdido de vista…

-Seguro que los encuentras, ya se habrán dado cuenta- la oji-miel sollozó –oh, no llores- dijo mirándola a los ojos –Yo me llamo Draco ¿y tú?

-Yo Hermione- le contestó sonriendo

-¡Hermione! ¡Hermione ¿dónde estás?!- gritaban un hombre y una mujer

La niña se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia las piernas de su madre, a las que abrazaba fuertemente. Estuvo así unos segundos hasta que se giró y se agachó, mirando al rubio a los ojos.

-Gracias Draco, espero verte otra vez- le dijo sonriendo, éste levantó la mano y sonrió.

Aunque en ese mismo momento, la castaña no sabía que dentro de un par de años, el niño de los ojos grises, sería su mayor enemigo.

_El niño de los ojos grises_


	2. Capítulo 1

Aquel día, la estación de King's Cross se podría definir en un solo adjetivo: ruido, mucho ruido; demasiado para el gusto de Hermione, que miraba desesperadamente de un lado para otro en busca de sus amigos. Aquel lugar se mantenía como hace 5 años; columnas que llegaban a lo más alto, muggles caminando de aquí para allá, y aquel cartel que indicaba el 9/10. Entre todo el lío de personas, Hermione pudo distinguir 4 cabelleras pelirrojas. Ella estaba totalmente segura de que eran ellos, así que, se acercó para comprobar la veracidad de sus palabras.

Ginny fue la primera en verla, la saludó, y a continuación siguieron Ron, los gemelos George y Fred, Harry (que se había quedado este verano con los Weasley) y Molly. -¡Hermione!, querida, mi marido me ha pedido que te pregunte la utilidad de las aspiradoras- dijo Molly cariñosamente, esbozando una sonrisa en cada palabra pronunciada.

-¿Qué son aspiradoras?- preguntó Ron, que miró un poco extrañado a su madre

-Una máquina muggle, tú no lo entenderías Ron- le dijo guiñandole el ojo a su amigo

-Sirve para limpiar, absorbe el polvo o pelusas del suelo- contestó Hermione

-¿Quién utilizaría eso teniendo magia?

-Son muggles Fred- contestó Ginny mirándolo extrañada

Ginny y su hermano Fred se pusieron a discutir en medio de la estación sobre cosas muggles y mágicas. Cosa que hacía que todo muggle que pasara por ahí los mirara extrañado.

-Oye, no me gustaría interrumpir esta conversación familiar tan entrañable, pero los muggles nos están mirando- dijo Ron interrumpiendo aquella discusión

-Será mejor que pasemos dentro

El primero fue Fred, que cogió carrerilla para atravesar la columna sin que los muggles pudieran verle. El segundo fue George, seguido de Ron, Harry, Hermione, y Ginny con su madre Molly. Había muchísimo ruido en el andén, cosa que a Hermione seguía sin gustarle ni un pelo. Los alumnos ya estaban subiendo al tren.

-¡Ron ponte la bufanda!

-¡Pero mamá, no hace frío!

Ron no obtuvo respuesta de parte de su madre, que sólo sonrió a Hermione antes de que desapareciera entre la multitud, la quería tanto como a una hija.

Los amigos entraron al expreso y se entraron en la primera cabina que vieron libre.

-Este es nuestro último año Fred

-Lo sé George

-¿Qué haremos el último día?

-¿Ya estáis pensando en el último día?- preguntó la castaña

-¿Sabes lo que se tarda en preparar los fuegos artificiales?

-¿Una semana?

-Cállate Ron- replicó George

Estuvieron hablando un buen rato sobre dragones y ratas. A través de la puerta se podían ver sombras de alumnos caminando de aquí para allá. Algunos inocentes alumnos de 1º abrieron la puerta pensando que estaría vacía, se disculparon un poco avergonzados y la cerraron de nuevo. Hacía un día no muy caluroso, pero tampoco muy frío, de cielo gris y nublado, como aquel viaje en 5º curso. Unas ligeras gotas mojaron y empañaron el cristal. Fred aprovechó el temporal para dibujar a su hermano Ron rodeado de arañas gigantes. Quiere demasiado a su hermano pequeño.

Pero una figura pelinegra rompió el silencio de la cabina. -¡Neville!- Ginny se levantó y le dio dos besos. Se sentó al lado de Ron y Harry, y empezaron a hablar de sus desastrosas vacaciones de verano.

-Yo me tuve que quedar todo el verano con los Dursley, no sabéis que tortura es esa.  
-Mi abuela me mandaba cada día a fregar toda la casa. Decía que el perro ensuciaba mucho.

-Nosotros nos tuvimos que ir de campamento, papá quería que conociéramos a muggles; había muchas arañas...


End file.
